New Species
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: A new Plant brings trouble for the Team. Set in Season 2 Connor Centric!


Primeval Fan Fiction (Classic Team- Cutter, Abby, Connor, Stephen, Claudia) Season 2

I do not own Primeval or any of the Characters...Only the Evil Plant lol

Abby had been studying the plant for Hours. Somewhere outside of the Forest of Dean a soldier had found this odd looking plant. No one knew what it was, including Abby and Connor. "Are you sure it is not some breed of a Venus Flytrap Con?". Connor had been looking on line and in books about this plant. "No, looks nothing like the known breeds. It actually doesn't look like any known breed". He continued to look for similarities. "Are you saying this could be a whole new Species?". She was getting excited just mentioning it. "Possibly, yeah".

Cutter had heard about the discovery and had returned from his old lab to see this plant. "Any luck identifying the Species?". He could see Abby really studying the plants appearance, making notes as she went. Connor was looking from the Computer to an Encyclopedia. "Guess not". He sat near Abby and read over her notes. "Are there any commonalities to Species from the Past?". He asked Connor. "There are several it matches but, from what I can tell this, is a Hybrid. Abby was partially right. She had guessed that it was related to a Venus Flytrap. It does seem to have senses similar to that but, until it opens we won't really know any more". Connor continued searching as Abby continued studying the Plant. "Well we'll leave Abby to the plant, Connor I need you for a second". Abby nodded her head as Connor got up leaving the computer and books open. As they exited the Lab Cutter led him into the main room. "I need you to take a look at something". Connor looked shocked since he considered Cutter the expert, he was a Professor after all. "Sure, Professor". He highlighted the title. Cutter looked back at him. Connor's eyes open wider for a second and he slowed down behind Cutter. Until Cutter smiled and continued walking. He entered into his personal lab. As Connor entered he felt as though he didn't belong there. Around him there was the giant puzzle of the Anomaly patterns and papers all over the wall. On his desk was a shell of a Prehistoric Snail. "I seemed to have accidentally messed something up on my computer. Would you mind having a look at it?". Cutter turned the chair towards Connor. Who upon hearing the question again in his head was slightly shocked. "You do know they have an IT Department?". He sat in the chair anyway. "Yes, I know but, I prefer someone I trust and know". Connor felt a lot of pride as he realized the Professor trusted him.

Abby had been doing the best she could to get the plant to blossom as soon as possible. She had given it water, plant food, changed the temperature to warmer and colder she even spoke and sang to it…nothing. _'Bloody Plant'_. She walked out for a small coffee break. She didn't see the flower begin to blossom and a long inner flower extend, becoming surrounded by long thorns. She walked by Cutter's office and saw Connor behind the chair. "You do know Cutter would kill you if he saw you in his office and on his computer". Connor looked up just noticing her. "Oh, no he asked me to look at it. He was messing with it and changed something. Asked me to fix it". He looked back at the screen and continued his work. Then he remembered what they were working on earlier. "Any luck with the plant?". Abby looked frustrated and rolled her eyes. She sat in a chair on the other side of the desk. "No, bloody stupid thing won't open". Connor looked shocked. "Not even for you?". Abby looked at him. "Yes Connor, I am not a plant whisperer or something". She could see Connor's head tilt in a way she knew meant he was seeing it in his head. "Any luck on your end?". Connor returned to the real world at the sound of her voice. "Oh, yes actually. Just decrementing the computer to keep it running in top shape".

Cutter returned to an empty office. A post it was left on the computer. _'All fixed Professor'. _He smiled as he read it. He heard running in the hallway and a blur run past his office door, a squeaking of shoes sliding on the tile floor and then there was Connor in his doorway out of breathe. "What is it Connor?". Cutter was immediately out of his chair. "Flower opened, not from Past or Present. Might be from the Future. Come and see it". He set off again and then returned to the doorway. "Please". He took off again and Cutter laughed quietly to himself by his seat and took off after Connor. When he entered he was not expecting anything near to what he saw. The thing had grown dramatically in height and looked deadly. Abby and Connor were by the door. "Any idea of what else is mixed up in it's gene's?". Cutter asked anyone. "No idea. No other plant matches it's size or the Needles inside". Cutter looked puzzled. "Needles?". he went outside the lab and looked at it through the window. He could see a second flower extending from inside and the needles around there. 'What in the world is this'. He thought to himself as he continued to look at it.

"Out of the question Abby, we don't know what it is capable of". Cutter was walking to his office as he was followed by Abby and Connor. "All the more for us to study it. What if it spawned out there? We need to know what it's about". Cutter stopped suddenly as did the others. "Hazmat suits and be careful of what you do". Abby smiled to Connor and mouthed _'Come on'_. They were completely suited up and were just entering the lab, locking it behind them. For all they knew, there were seeds or parasites of some sort inside of it. "You know, I never really liked flowers. They make me sneeze when they are in large numbers". Abby stared at him. "Well thankfully we only have one and you can't even smell it". They approached it from the same side and to the front of it. "Looks, evil". Connor noted. With this Abby nodded and agreed. The needles looked sharp enough to go right through someone. There was row upon row of them. The center flower had a similar flower inner but, looked as if it was… "Is this thing breathing?". Abby asked Connor who was examining the base of it. "What?". Connor came to the front and looked at it. 'It is breathing'. He looked at Abby. "Plants don't do that, usually. Right". Abby shook her head from side to side. "Not usually no".


End file.
